The effect of routine D5 glucose infusion on maternal and fetal glucose and lactate concentrations in normal laboring patients will be studied. Patients in labor will randomly by assigned to receive lactose ringers or D5 glucose. A maternal blood sample for glucose and lactate analysis will be obtained when the IV line is placed and immediately after delivery. Cord pH values (arterial and venous) will also be obtained.